1 . Field
The following description relates to a technique for ontology reasoning.
2 . Description of the Related Art
An ontology is a formal representation of a set of concepts within a domain, and of relationships between those concepts. An ontology may be used to perform reasoning about entities of the domain, and to describe the domain.
Ontology reasoning may be performed using an assertion management apparatus, such as an assertion box (ABox), that contains facts as assertions, an axiom management apparatus, such as a terminological box TBox that contains facts as axioms, and a reasoner that performs reasoning using the assertions and the axioms.